


Fight

by Hale_12 (haley_pimley)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Violence, Bobby Maler He's The Worst, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Gym class, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Wrestling, moritz is a sweetheart, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haley_pimley/pseuds/Hale_12
Summary: Moritz was entering the gym, the floor seemed to sway and he was losing his breath. Breathe he kept telling himself but his heart kept beating faster and his eyes began to blur.“ Are you okay?” Melchior asked. Moritz and Melchior had been best friends for years. He knew he could tell him anything but he just wasn’t ready. So Moritz just nodded and walked to the centre of the gym.orIt's wrestling day in gym and Moritz is panicky. He fights and Melchior comforts him.
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you for reading this story I hope you enjoy it.  
> TW: mentioned child abuse, violence, blood, fighting

Moritz was entering the gym, the floor seemed to sway and he was losing his breath. Breathe he kept telling himself but his heart kept beating faster and his eyes began to blur. 

“ Are you okay?” Melchior asked. Moritz and Melchior had been best friends for years. He knew he could tell him anything but he just wasn’t ready. So Moritz just nodded and walked to the centre of the gym. 

Today was wrestling day. Moritz despised wrestling but he was already failing most of his classes so he needed to pass gym. Herr Sonnenstich called the boys over and separated them into two groups. Melchior was sitting next to Moritz on the right side of the mat and couldn’t help but notice he looked utterly panicked. 

“ Are you sure you’re okay?” Melchior asked again. Moritz looked over to find Melchior looking genuinely concerned. 

“ I’m fine, please stop asking,” Replied Moritz turning away. Melchior focused on the first match. Georg and Otto were on the mat. Moritz watched as Georg was thrown down. Moritz flinched, and he could hear joints cracking. He knew that it was against the rules to throw your opponent but Herr Sonnenstich didn’t say anything. As the fight proceeded it got uglier and uglier. Moritz watched as wrestling quickly became boxing and punches were being thrown. The panic rose in Moritz’s chest. His breaths came fast and he was blinking back tears. Melchior kept looking over at him but didn’t say anything. 

Match after match occurred. Each getting more and more brutal. Moritz watched as the boys left the room with bloody noses and sprained limbs. Moritz wasn’t only panicked but genuinely scared. When someone brought up how everything about this was against wrestling rules, Herr Sonnenstich simply said that a man should be able to handle some punches. There were only four boys left who needed to fight, Ernst, Bobby, Melchior, and Moritz. Moritz prayed he would be paired with Ernst. He was a shy and quiet boy just like Moritz. They were good friends and Moritz knew Ernst would never hurt him. Moritz was so lost in thought that he was startled when his name was called. 

“ Herr Stiefel and Herr Maler,” called Herr Sonnenstich. Moritz peered over at his opponent. Bobby was about twice Moritz’s weight with blonde hair and an evil glint in his eye. Bobby was a school bully and not liked by many. Moritz blinked back tears. Not only was he panicking, but he was also scared. He glanced at Melchior with a helpless look. 

“ You’ll do fine. Just keep your head up,” Melchior told him. 

Bobby was already on the mat and prepared to fight. Moritz nodded and got on the mat; Herr Sonnenstich said go. Bobby gave him a sadistic smile then went in for a punch. Moritz flinched and was able to dodge the punch. He decided his best bet was to stand there and try to dodge. The next punch connected with his nose, the blood flowing quickly. His eyes wouldn’t stop watering. He stayed standing until an elbow hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he was writhing on the ground he heard laughter but also yelling. He recognized that he was still being hit but he let it happen. He zeroed in on the yelling. It was Melchior. All he could make out was that Melchior was mad that all rules to wrestling were thrown out the window and kids were getting hurt. Herr Sonnenstich just told him to quiet down or he would have to talk to the headmaster. Melchior sat back down and watched as Bobby connected a kick to Moritz’s stomach. If Moritz couldn’t breathe before he certainly couldn’t breathe now. The tears kept coming and he couldn’t catch his breath. He felt like he was suffocating. Moritz tried moving off the mat but Bobby kept punching and kicking. Eventually, Bobby dragged him to his feet and connected a string of punches to his face and eye. He felt the skin rip and the blood start to flow. Bobby let him drop to the floor and sat back down on the side of the mat. Moritz willed himself up after hearing the echo of laughter and congrats to Bobby. Moritz beelined to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. His reflection didn’t look good. He was ghostly pale, there was blood flowing down his face from his nose and other various cuts, His eye was starting to swell and he still couldn’t breathe. The door squeaked open and he was met by Melchior in the doorway. 

“ Moritz, are you okay?” Moritz couldn’t conjure up a response so he just crumpled to the floor. Melchior joined him and grabbed his hand. When Moritz couldn’t hold the tears back he let them fall. Melchior couldn't bear to watch so he pulled the shorter boy to his chest. 

“ Hey, you’re okay. Talk to me,” Melchior cooed. Moritz decided it was now or never and he told Melchior everything. He told him how whenever he would bring a report card home that was below a B his father would hit him. It started as just one hit with bad grades but soon it escalated to many hits when Moritz made his father mad. Ultimately, it became an everyday occurrence. It happened whenever Moritz’s father was annoyed. It went from blind hitting to deliberate injuries. His father hit where it hurt but also where no one could see. His chest, back, arms and legs were covered with bruises and old scars but his face stayed untouched. Melchior just held him while he talked. He suppressed his anger because he knew it would make Moritz feel worse. He just held him while he sobbed.

When Moritz stopped crying, he pulled back. Melchior and Moritz sat there staring into each other's eyes. Moritz was thinking that their friendship was over because nobody wants that kind of baggage and Melchior was wishing he could kiss the pain away. He decided to do just that. Melchior cupped his hands around Moritz’s face and leaned in. Their lips met gently in a chaste kiss. Moritz was stunned and before he knew it the kiss was over and Melchior just stared as if he was admiring him. Moritz had always had a crush on Melchior and that had become a reason for his treatment at home. His father had found a journal entry about Melchior in Moritz’s journal. Moritz just never thought Melchior would like him back. He pulled Melchior back in for a quick kiss. When they pulled away, Melchior eased Moritz back to his chest and Moritz thought his arms felt like home. They stayed like that until the bell rang. 

Melchior brought Moritz to his house and nursed his wounds. He cleaned the dried blood and bandaged the cuts while Moritz sat there with his eyes closed savouring Melchior’s touch. When Melchior was done they curled up on his twin bed. Moritz curled against the front of Melchor’s chest and Melchi’s arms were around Moritz. Eventually, they fell asleep in the comfort of each other. 

An hour later, Melchior’s mom wandered upstairs to find the boys curled up together. She just smiled and decided to not wake them. Finally, they were safe and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment so I can improve my writing.


End file.
